User talk:Doom636
Yea sorry about not telling you, i went to the beach today and i forgot to say (and ive been busy with dA and coloring the characters :p i cant wait for you to read them and say what you think :) i used to have message walls but i decided to take turn them off because of certain reasons but i'll think about turning them back on ;) and the second story is actually in two parts :p and im trying to animate a little trailer for this series, you can read about part two in my blog post :) Dragonlich: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 21:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol lotsa messages :p ok um it would be nice if you would fix the infoboxes because they ARE quite obnoxious. And I did notice that the navigation for the stories is screwed up and I'm gonna fix that as soon as I get ahold of a computer (thx for the tip about the link btw;3) :) so ima get on that ASAP, also, how do I change it to blog posts? :/ I'll figure it out ;3 Dragonlich: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 12:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Also, I forgot to tell you that i finished it ;3 I would have if I'd remembered. and I'll look at other colors for the links too :) because i have also found them hard to see sometimes Dragonlich: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 18:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm thinking a new infobox would be better, like you said it can be used for non-character pages too I think it would be more convenient :3 and thanks for the blog code ;3 Dragonlich: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 12:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) =Inboboxes= That's cool if the new infobox would be just for characters :) I just didn't understand what you said ;p Dragonlich: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 15:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks doom! <3 i appreciate your help! :) if you want, i could make you a thank you gift like...uh...well, i really dont know what to suggest other than a dragon, wolf, dragonwolf, or a customized drakoan :) because those are my specialties XD but you know, if something else comes to your mind you can tell me and i'll see what i can do :) Best, Dragonlich: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 03:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) oh, ok, well if you change your mind i can always do it ;) thanks again for all the tips :) Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 03:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea some parts I forget to change when I change some other things :) that's why any future parts wouldn't make sense :p Also, I'm going to change a part of the swords of Dryga part one, so plz dont read it until I make that change :S (which will probably be tomoro, but still I thought I'd let you know ;3) something came up in part two that requires a small change in part one :S best, Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 03:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you showed me that :) that would definitely help with this wiki, unfortunately though my wiki has not been updated :/ so I gotta wait for that to happen XD lol Im trying to get ahold of a publisher so these would be graphic novels since these aren't very long like you said :3 and I do love to draw :3 Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 10:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure I fixed everything so you can read it now :3 and part two will be on the same page as part one, I thought I'd let you know I hope you like it! :3 but if I made any mistakes, just let me know so I can fix them :3 Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 04:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) But the on difference between the first and second is that I typed the first one up here and the second in a word document, that's why there aren't any links to other pages, I will proofread the second one and the future ones do none of that happens again, and Leona didn't have any minor nor major roles in the stories, but I'll make her page once I get the time so you can have a little background check and see who she is because it was a little confusing I admit, also I'm glad you pointed out the mistake I made when nightthunder met up with Shadowstorm :) Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 04:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yea, ill read it over to fix any mistakes i might've made myself so you might not have to do much since it is like....waaaaaayyyyyy longer than the first one. its like 14-15000 words and it was like 22 pages in word so it would be hard to correct all of them. although Word didnt correct my writing very well, i ignored most of it and im gonna double-check from now on to make sure i didnt ignore when it made a good correction :) ugh, i cant wait until my wiki is updated! :D Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 12:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) thanks doom! :D the rest are on their way! :D Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 22:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) yea ima read the whole story again and correct as many mistakes as i can :P and your welcome ;) i didnt realize that i was only replying to one message :( im sorry. anyways im gonna give ya a little news, im drawing Lord Kato right now :D im totally pumped for when its done and you can see it :D :3 and regarding my question about you voicing your entry (assuming he/she will win :P) are you up for it? im not trying to be pushy :P if you dont wanna its fine. when i can animate them im gonna do auditions. my sis agreed to do Sharpfang and Windsong for me :3 may the force be with ya! ;P P.S. i overlooked what you did with the paragraphs and i though that might be a better idea to do than to have small spaces between them :S I am the Hunter and you are the Prey